


Come To The Dark Side, We Have Cookies (And Sex).

by ARedHairing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, PWP, pansy likes what she sees, slightly dark luna?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedHairing/pseuds/ARedHairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna decides the dark side is more fun (why? because smut, that's why). Pansy is in charge of questioning.  PWP, mostly. Plot if you squint really, really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To The Dark Side, We Have Cookies (And Sex).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Xani, for the beta. You made this into a ball of awesomeness. Any and all mistakes remain mine.

It had been a surprise to most people, Pansy reflected, which in itself was quite amazing. Luna Lovegood had never been one for convention, so why would this be any different? Indeed, Draco had suggested, perhaps it was the fact everyone had expected her to choose the side of the _ligh_ _t_ that caused her to do exactly the opposite. Time will tell, of course, but Pansy _knew_. She always did know these kind of things. Even doing the opposite of what people expected meant you were still doing as they thought, and that still made them correct. That wasn’t Luna, either.  
  
What  _was_  Luna, however, was the serene smile, rounded hips, and pale skin marred only by the blush marks from the bindings. It was a lovely sight; something Pansy would only admit to in the quiet of her own thoughts, but it was certainly the truth.  
  
She prides herself, Pansy does, on never being caught unawares, and she is pleased to note Luna has shown the same. She had heard Pansy entering the room, evident in the slight smile in Pansy’s direction and the lack of a start when Pansy’s hand brushed her breast before settling on the mattress. There was no talking; no preliminaries, no preface. They were here for their own purpose: Pansy to assess, and Luna, possibly, to serve. Pansy would be the judge of that, and she was intent on starting her work as soon as possible, untying her robe before folding it over

Pansy knelt between Luna’s spread legs and balanced herself on her hands, careful to avoid touching any part of Luna’s skin outside of her intended target. For now, she’s decided that spot shall be Luna’s right breast; the swell just below the nipple. Pansy can feel the tightening of muscle when she leans forward to lick the skin there, her breast grazing the flat plane of Luna’s stomach.  
  
It was not cold in the room, but Pansy shivered anyway, the silence choking and the air stagnant. She hadn’t expected less despite her chill, however, and Luna’s silence and stillness as Pansy left a row of purple marks on Luna’s chest had been anticipated. She rewards Luna’s obedience by lowering her head and dipping her tongue inside her folds to taste the thick and heavy scent that had been taunting her since she entered the room.   
  
Luna’s back pressed further into the bed in an effort to prevent her hips from rising and Pansy follows with her tongue; a second kiss, a third, a lick, a longer one. In a way, Pansy is reminded of Luna’s hair colour in her taste, wispy and light with a deceptively thick flavour, as heady and intoxicating as the feel.   
  
It was disappointing, she thought as she idly traced a finger down the length of Luna’s slit, that Luna was not permitted to moan or enjoy their time together. She knew she would take great pleasure in hearing Luna cry out in her throaty, ethereal voice, watching her writhe and struggle with no chance of victory.  Perhaps, Pansy mused, scratching her nail down Luna’s clit, perhaps Pansy would be rewarded with Luna, should her information be true.  
  
Pansy sighed and lowered her head between Luna’s legs, breathing on Luna’s thighs before she circled her tongue around Luna’s clit. She revelled in the intake of breath from the other girl, the sound coming in sporadic pants when she rolls Luna’s clit between her front teeth. Even through the force of the bindings Luna is having trouble keeping her legs from rising. Pansy lifts her head to stare at marks now biting deep into flesh, the sight sent a fresh flood of desire through Pansy’s body.   
  
Without warning she easily inserts two fingers to the knuckle, smirking with something akin to pride at the way Luna bites down hard on her lip. “You know your pledge means nothing if you give in now,” she said, her thumb caressing Luna’s clit as her fingers curved upward inside, “it will mean nothing, your words will mean nothing. A promise under pressure,” Pansy hooked her fingers upward, pressing, “is no promise meant at all.”  
  
They usually break down now, desire superseding loyalty and friendship after mere minutes with skilful hands and mouths. She knew Luna would be different, but the wetness around her fingers gave her pause enough to hold her breathe. She did not expect Luna to beg, prayed to gods she didn’t believe in that Luna wouldn’t give in even as Pansy slipped a fourth finger into Luna, angry at herself for empty prayers and relieved at all once when Luna remained silent.   
  
Pansy waits, still at odds with herself over her enjoyment, the ache between her own legs, and her need for Luna to continue proving her correct. She continues pushing, stretching Luna as far as she can go. Luna’s soaked, the sheets are soaked, and Pansy as no trouble sliding a finger into Luna’s arse.

“He leaves the protection every Tuesday to visit Granger at her parents’ home. No one else knows; they do it to hide from the Weasley girl and her brother.”  
  
When the guard nodded his head, Pansy smiled and leaned down to kiss the other girl. “You’ve done well,” she says softly. Not that she anticipated anything less, she thought; Pansy knew she was correct. Luna returned the kiss, her tongue tracing a soft path around Pansy’s lips and inside.   
  
When Pansy could no longer taste Luna, she gently removed her fingers from Luna’s body and brought them to her mouth, relishing the saccharine flavour before she stood. “When your claim has been confirmed, you will be given release,” she stated, picking up a robe from the hook by the door and wrapping it around her body. “Until next week, you will remain here.”  
  
 _With me,_  she added to herself before slipping out the door. She needed to find Draco, _now._

 


End file.
